Furnacia
When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Territory Old World image:CN_map_002.JPG The above map shows the full extent of Furnacia's European domains. This comprises of: * The Home Islands * The Normano-Dutch protectorate * Gibraltar and Andalusian territories * Balearic Islands * Sicilian territories * Crete * Cyprus * Cilicia * Crimean protectorate New World image:NA_3.JPG The above map shows the full extent of Furnacia's North American domains. This comprises of: * Vinland colonies * New Furnacian Islands * Safelanding Colony Government The Government of Furnacia is a Constitutional Monarchy, headed by the Duke, and ruling over the domains of the Home islands and the Furnacian Empire. The Duke The Duke of Furnacia is the Head of State, and living embodiment of the nation and its people. ExplorePAHistory-a0h3v3-a_349.jpg|Duke M. Lee Vintage-glamour-jean-hildebrant.jpg|Duchess Carolina The current Duke is Malcolm Lee, fifth in an unbroken line of male heirs. The Duchess Carolina is a minor aristocrat from Großgermania. The ducal family has 3 daughters, Anastasia 18, Hannah 17, and Emma 12. The lack of a male heir had caused heightened attention on and speculation about those who would court Anastasia and potentially inherit the Ducal throne as her consort. 0102dushku.jpg|Anastasia Lee at a war veterans fund-raiser Second+Annual+CNN+Heroes+Star+Tribute+wN60gsWzwe2l.jpg|Hannah Lee is also a high-profile patron of the military Ellen-page-5.jpg|Emma Lee, at the same fund-raiser as her sisters The Parliament 500px | The Parliament building, built into the Ducal Palace. The Parliament building, built into the Ducal Palace. 800 MPs sit in the Lower House (The House of Commons) 500 Members sit in the Upper House (House of Lords) These 500 contain: * 30 Bishops * 22 Barons * 37 Hereditary Peers * 142 Life Peers Public Holidays * January 1st - New Years Day * January 25th - Empire Day * May 14th - Victory Day Celebrates end of the VietFAN war * June 18th - Betrayal Day Day of mourning commemorating those who fell in the VietFAN war, especially those lost in the opening surprise attack * November 2nd - Ducal Birthday * November 11th - Veterans Day * December 25th - Christmas Day Military Setting out article Army Setting out article Navy This is a list of active Ducal Navy ships, complete and correct as of 22nd November 2009. In total there are 92 commissioned ships in the navy. 24 of the commissioned vessels are major fleet escorts (12 guided missile destroyers and 30 frigates) and 24 are nuclear powered submarines (4 ballistic missile submarines and 20 attack submarines). In addition the Navy possesses 7 aircraft carriers, 3 helicopter carriers, and 3 landing platform docks. The ships of the Ducal Fleet Auxiliary and Ducal Maritime Auxiliary Service are not included in this list or above figures. Major Surface Combatants (49) Freedom-class Type 4 Aircraft Carrier (2) The heart of modern carrier Battlegroups, the Freedom-class replaced the elder Liberty-class as the main carrier of the Furnacian fleet. * DMS Ophelia (AC 401) - Current flagship of the fleet * DMS Julia (AC402) Liberty-class Type 3 Aircraft Carrier (5) Former pride of the Navy, the Liberty-class is in the process of being replaced by the more modern Freedom-class. * DMS Cochise County (AC 301) * DMS Banlovit (AC 302) * DMS Rumonice (AC 303) * DMS Kneale (AC 304) * DMS Darryayah (AC 305) Arthur-class Type 57 Frigate(16) Unfairly criticised, the Arthur-class has had to fight for recognition as it takes over from the Titan-class as the mainstay of the Ducal Navy. * DMS Sir Agravain (FR 5701) * DMS Sir Bagdemagus (FR 5702) * DMS Sir Bedivere (FR 5703) * DMS Sir Bors (FR 5704) * DMS Sir Breunor (FR 5705) * DMS Sir Calogrenant (FR 5706) * DMS Sir Caradoc (FR 5707) * DMS Sir Dagonet (FR 5708) * DMS Sir Dinadan (FR 5709) * DMS Sir Gaheris (FR 5710) * DMS Sir Galahad (FR 5711) * DMS Sir Gareth (FR 5712) * DMS Sir Gawain (FR 5713) * DMS Sir Geraint (FR 5714) * DMS Sir Griflet (FR 5715) * DMS Sir Kay (FR 5716) Titan-class Type 56 Frigate (10) Possibly the most reliable and sturdy vessel ever commissioned by the Ducal Navy, the Titan-class has only recently been improved upon with more automated and modern weapons systems in the new Arthur-class. This workhorse of the fleet remains a fond favourite of all who have served in one, and many Captains of these vessels have risen to great heights in the Admiralty. * DMS Oceanus (FR 5601) * DMS Tethys (FR 5602) * DMS Themis (FR 5603) * DMS Hyperion (FR 5604) * DMS Theia (FR 5605) * DMS Coeus (FR 5606) * DMS Phoebe (FR 5607) * DMS Cronus (FR 5608) * DMS Rhea (FR 5609) * DMS Mnemosyne (FR 5610) Reliance-class Type 55 Frigate (4) * DMS xxx (FR 5501) * DMS xxx (FR 5502) * DMS xxx (FR 5503) * DMS xxx (FR 5504) Daring-class Type 22 Destroyer (9) Defender-class Type 21 Destroyer (3) Amphibious Forces (6) XXX-class Type 4 Amphibious Assault Ship (3) XXX-class Type 5 Landing Platform Dock (3) Submarines (24) Executor-class Type 2 Ballistic Missile Submarine (SSBN) (1) The very latest addition to the Ducal arsenal, the Executor-class carries a heavily upgraded payload compared to the Emperor-class. * DMS Vox Populi (BMS 201) Emperor-class Type 1 Ballistic Missile Submarine (SSBN) (3) The first ballistic Missile Submarines in the Ducal fleet, the Emperor-class allowed true projection of power by Furnacia, and began the advanced nuclear programme that continues to this day. * DMS Judgement (BMS 101) * DMS Juggernaut (BMS 102) * DMS Justice (BMS 103) Harlequin-class Type 4 Attack Submarine (SBN) (12) Hunter-class Type 3 Attack Submarine (SBN) (8) * DMS Simo Häyhä (AS 101) * DMS Rob Furlong (AS 102) * DMS Zhang Taofang (AS 103) * DMS Alfred Hulme (AS 104) * DMS Adelbert F . Waldron (AS 105) * DMS Billy Sing (AS 106) * DMS Thomas Plunkett (AS 107) * DMS Patrick Ferguson (AS 108) Mine Warfare Forces (29) XXX-class Type 2 Mine Countermeasures Vessels (29) Patrol Vessels (13) Zodiac-class Type 1 Polar Patrol Ship (7) Following surprise assaults in the FAN-WUT War and FAN-1V War by Polaris forces, a dedicated batch of long-range patrol craft were commissioned to monitor military activity bordering on their territory, in an effort to never be caught unexpected again. Of these vessels, currently 7 are in service, with a further 5 planned. * DMS Aries (PPS 101) * DMS Taurus (PPS 102) * DMS Gemini (PPS 103) * DMS Cancer (PPS 104) * DMS Leo (PPS 105) * DMS Virgo (PPS 106) * DMS Libra (PPS 107) XXX-class Type 7 River Patrol Ship (6) Airforce Setting out article War Record working on making the battle reports into something! Culture Setting out article Sport Setting out article